Black Giant Octopus
BGO's are vicious bosses that spawn within tier5, having the highest speed of all bosses and a considerably high health makes them a challenge to combat. Falling within the attack range of the creature almost always guarantees death from its rapid heavy damage dealing blows. Due to the fact the boss spawns within T5, It is not only the boss itself that is a threat but the aggro that sorrounds it, the aggro may also act as a protective shield tanking potential damage that could be dealt to the boss. ----- Tactics COMBAT STRATEGY (Run & Gun) The straightforward approach to combating this boss. Requirements: * 100 Agility * 50 Critical Hit * High DPS / Knockback weapon Steps: # Conserve energy right from the start, keep an eye on your energy meter and never waste it. # Spray at the aggro and boss while running away from it, rely on knockback to keep you from harm. # Only sprint if you feel the aggro and boss is getting too close to you, try to recover energy used up. # Do not change directions while running, run in a straight line to conserve safe distance from the boss. COMBAT STRATEGY (Circle & Slash) This is a much riskier but cheaper approach than Run & Gun, the aggro will prove to be a major nuisance with this tactic. Requirements: * 100 Agility * 100 Strength * Claymore or Katana Steps: # Once boss is aggrovated, quickly get within a possible attack range and begin attacking it. # Constantly attack the boss, this will leave it 'stunned' and therefore will not be able to attack you. # Circle the boss to evade aggro while still outputting constant damage # Be careful not to get hit by the boss if dealing with aggro within the boss' attack range COMBAT STRATEGY (Tactical Terrain) This method is highly dependent on geography and surrounding terrain. Using vehicles, walls, barrels, and other objects one can position themselves to take advantage of the boss' inability to walk through objects. This means you can get the Boss "stuck" behind a barrel or stuck between a car and a wall (on the bridge between Zone 4 and Zone 5). Recommended: * High Accuracy Stat (Minimum 50) * Large quantities of ammo * High-Damage weapons * High Critical Hit Stat or compensate with higher Accuracy (50-75 Crit or 75+ Accuracy) Steps # Locate terrain chokepoint (e.g. Wall with a car next to it) # Spawn boss/trigger boss/aggro boss # Circle around the chokepoint getting Boss and nearby Zombie horde stuck. # Eliminate stragglers and other threats *Important* Stay on the side of the chokepoint that keeps the Boss stuck (oftentimes the opposite side). Do not stray much from that location. You may dodge and do circles to avoid lower Zombies but if you travel too far you break the chokepoint. # Eliminate Boss at leisure from the safety of behind the chokepoint (Boss cannot reach you). Note: Keep an eye out on the horde as they do not get stuck as easily as the Boss. Category:Zombies